Feel Better
by Digital Artists
Summary: Daisuke's ill, he hates his medicine, Satoshi comes up with an inventive cure . . . Just a nice bit of fluff, really. shounen ai with SatoDai!


MG: Hello! This is a fic I wrote as a prezzie for my co writer, LD, because she was complaining that her medicine tastes icky and makes her feel even more ill. So, readers, LD, enjoy!

Daisuke: And don't forget to review!

MG: Thank you, Daisuke.

* * *

Algebra. The unfathomable art.

Well, how else could you describe it? It was a silly idea was algebra. Just look at it! It uses letters and says they're numbers and claims that the number can be anything. And _then_ you've got to work out what that number is even though it's just been stated that no-one knows the answer and that the letter isn't really a number because it's only standing in for a value. And that's all just silly because it's common sense that you can't square root a letter or multiply by a funny looking symbol.

Daisuke's blank gaze was focused on the graffiti adorning his desk. He had a feeling that his train of thought wasn't really relevant to the task at hand. Usually he was fairly good at math, could even handle the occasional tough algebraic equation if given the time, but today he was finding it hard to concentrate.

He ran his eyes over the question once more, and then sneezed at it in defiance. _Ugh. Damn cold._ He sniffled pathetically and tried to stop his eyes from watering.

_Maybe I should have stayed home today. Or maybe I could get sent home if I ask?_ The idea was very appealing but the thought of the awful medicine his mother had bought made him quickly reconsider. It was disgusting. Disgusting like how sour milk would taste with a large amount of syrup. And a hint of strawberry. Daisuke almost retched at the thought. He liked strawberries, he really did, but that medicine could make even chocolate taste bad.

Damn those eyes. They were still watering. Would rubbing them help? Nope, he remembered hearing that that would only make it worse. Let's see . . . staring for long periods? Nope, made them hurt. Closing them for several seconds? Nope. Oh, hang on, that did help a bit!

From across the room Satoshi wondered why Daisuke was blinking so much.

During break Daisuke remained at his desk, unable to care too much about Takeshi's latest breakthrough in journalism or the fact that he'd forgotten his homework for the next lesson. Instead he kicked his feet absentmindedly at the floor and thought about nothing.

A poking sensation caught his attention and he jumped when he realized it was Riku.

"Umm . . . Hi Miss H-Harada." Daisuke lowered his eyes in embarrassment but she didn't seem to notice.

"Hello, Niwa. Are you okay?" At Daisuke's dumbstruck nod she carried on with a concerned expression. "You've looked pretty out of it all morning. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Y-yes. I'm fine, honest!" he allowed a small smile to creep onto his face and was happy to see that she returned it.

"So, have you two kissed yet?" Takeshi butted in.

Poor Daisuke sneezed so hard in shock that he nearly knocked himself out cold on the desk.

Takeshi backed slowly away and made some excuse about having to tidy some room while Riku aimed a High Voltage Death Glare at him. She patted Daisuke on the back in a small gesture of comfort, but he didn't move or acknowledge her.

"Daisuke? Are you alri-" she stopped in astonishment at the fact that he was apparently asleep. Astonishment turned to alarm as a thought hit her. _He didn't really knock himself out, did he?_ She checked by poking him, and then shaking him roughly. _Oh my god, he did!_ And then, as an additional thought,_ You gotta be kidding me . . ._

* * *

Daisuke was swimming in a world of fuzziness, nestled in a bed of warm fluffy clouds and melting in with the scenery. It felt quite comfortable, until the overwhelming cold hit him.

He began shivering uncontrollably; barely registering the fact that someone was pulling back the blankets that he'd been encased in. He tugged back at the material, murmuring a sound of protest to his unknown carer who succeeded in pulling the blankets from his grasp.

Slowly, Daisuke opened his eyes, and was shocked to see Satoshi staring down at him. Again he murmured something in the shape of a question but it went unheard as a hand brushed back dampened hair from his forehead. He leaned into the touch and moaned when it was taken away.

"Sa- Satosh-" he moved his mouth in an attempt to form the right shapes but no matter how hard he tried the words wouldn't come. But Satoshi seemed to get the message.

"You collapsed at school, Daisuke," he offered by way of explanation, "I had a free period so I offered to make sure you got home. I had a car pick us up. I'm surprised your locks were so easy to pick." He stopped abruptly and reached to a bowl resting on the desk, retrieving from it a flannel and placing it on Daisuke's brow.

"Daisuke, where are your parents?" he whispered softly. Eyes that were normally filled with icy fire had thawed and were gazing warmly into his own. Again that hand reached out to caress Daisuke's forehead, but pulled back sharply with a worried hiss from its owner.

"Daisuke?" Satoshi shook him gently. "I called the doctor earlier for some advice. You've been burning up too quickly in the past half hour so I'm going to ring him again in a minute. But first I'm going to run you a bath." Once he was certain Daisuke understood he left the room and the sound of running water soon reached Daisuke's ears. He settled back as the fuzzy feeling took over again, content with the fact that he'd soon be in a tub of warm water.

Satoshi returned a few minutes later and, hoisting Daisuke from the bed, carried him to the bathroom.

"Now, Daisuke, I know this isn't going to be very pleasant for you but I want you to bear with it for a little while, okay?" Daisuke just looked at him with a confused expression which Satoshi put down to his fever.

Slowly, he lowered the pajama-clad boy into the tub.

And Daisuke began to scream. Oh, god, the pain! His whole body ached as it made contact with the bitterly cold water, pain shooting up and down his limbs. He scrambled to get out but was held down by Satoshi's firm hands.

"Sato- Satoshi . . . C-cold . . ." he gasped out, trying to get the message across. Why was he doing this? Why was he torturing him like this? His gasps turned to shrieks as it became clear Satoshi was not letting him out. "Cold! _Cold!" _

He continued to thrash against the other boy's grip, tears pouring down his cheeks, still not understanding why he was being hurt. His muscles soon gave up on him, tired from the effort of flailing and leaving him to sink back down into the water with a quiet whimper.

Satoshi gave him a small smile and released him, once again disappearing, this time to find the phone.

Maybe he'd drifted off at some point, because Daisuke opened his eyes to find himself back on his bed, still a little damp, but in dry clothes. And surprisingly, he felt better.

He tried to sit up but was pushed back down by Satoshi, who wordlessly held up a bottle of medicine and a spoon.

"This yours?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Daisuke nodded dumbly, a slight blush beginning to creep up his face.

"The doctor said he prescribed it to you at least three days ago. If you'd been taking it like you should have then you wouldn't be in the sorry state you're in now."

The redhead dropped his eyes from Satoshi's. He was right, it was his own fault he was ill.

"Hey," a look of alarm passed over Satoshi's face when he realized Daisuke seemed as if he was about to cry. "It's not like I'm telling you off. Why didn't you take it anyway? I thought you of all people would be sensible enough to regularly take their medicine."

A small mumble came from the general direction of Daisuke's mouth.

"What?"

"It's yucky." Daisuke spoke up and then instantly buried his face in the pillow for sounding so stupid. When he looked up again he thought he almost saw a look of amusement on Satoshi's face.

"Come on, you need to drink this." He poured a small amount onto the teaspoon and held it towards Daisuke's mouth, which was clamped tightly shut. "Come on, Daisuke. It can't be that bad."

"Then you try it!"

Satoshi stared at him. Surely Daisuke wasn't this childish? Unfortunately, evidence to the contrary was glaring him in the face with a defiant, if fever-flushed, expression.

"It's only two spoonfuls." he tried. Daisuke simply crossed his arms and shook his head. Satoshi sighed in exasperation. "If I taste a little bit will you _please_ just take your medicine?"

Daisuke seemed to consider it for a moment. Then he grinned and nodded.

Sighing once more, and quite disbelieving that he was even in this situation, Satoshi put the spoon in his mouth.

His normal emotionless facade was suddenly contorted by a look of sheer disgust as the vile liquid burned holes in his tongue. He forced himself to swallow, gagging on the aftertaste.

When he was certain his eyes had stopped watering he turned to face a triumphant Daisuke. He held up the spoon again with an almost malicious grin.

"_Your_ turn."

Daisuke grimaced, but obediently opened his mouth anyway. After undergoing the torment twice he received a nervous but comforting pat on the back from Satoshi.

They remained in an awkward silence for a while, neither sure what would be appropriate to talk about. Certainly not Dark (who had been out cold ever since the fever hit) or thieving (Dark refused to go out with a runny nose) or Krad (who was just annoying). But there was something bothering Daisuke.

"Satoshi, how did you get in?" he didn't sound accusing, just inquisitive, and a bit curious.

"I picked the lock on your door." Satoshi shrugged. "From the Niwas I expected something more high security. I was wrong, thankfully."

"Oh, right. That's because we're changing the locks. Mom found an updated version of our old keypad with an advanced password system and trap detonator in a catalogue, so it's being fitted tomorrow."

"O-kay . . . Now I have a question for you. Where are your parents? They know you're sick, so why aren't they home?"

Daisuke sat deep in thought for a minute, trying to recall a conversation he'd had with Emiko earlier that day. Something about . . .

"A fashion show! My mom said she was going to watch a friend model some clothes while Dad helped Grandpa search for some info at one of the big libraries. I'm not sure which, though."

Satoshi nodded, glad that Daisuke hadn't been intentionally abandoned while sick. The conversation stopped there and the awkwardness resumed. Daisuke sank back down into the pillows while Satoshi remained sat on the edge of his bed, eyes cast down at the blankets, completely still.

It gave Daisuke a good chance to study his caretaker fully, allowing his eyes to roam across that pale face, taking in the strange blue hair and long lashes. His gaze moved down to his neck where it landed on a collarbone exposed by the undone collar of his shirt. Slowly, Daisuke reached out and stroked the area of skin, startling Satoshi in the process. Stunned blue eyes followed the path of his fingers as they traced his collarbone, making their way up to the nape of his neck in a soft caress that triggered shivers up and down Satoshi's spine. Finally, they reached his face, cupping his chin and then trailing upwards to finger the glasses before slipping them off.

Daisuke was now gazing intently into Satoshi's eyes, glad to have removed the obstacle. With the glasses Satoshi had looked striking, without them he was just downright gorgeous. Daisuke smiled, happy to have come to a sensible conclusion based on his observations. Right now, he didn't care that Satoshi was looking at him oddly, or that the weird feeling in his stomach no longer seemed to be the result of the fever.

Then, almost lazily, he leaned up, one arm snaking around Satoshi's neck to bring him closer, and closed the remaining distance with his lips.

It later occurred to Satoshi that he should have responded; either pushed him away or maybe even kissed back. Instead he'd sat like a dumb fool and allowed Daisuke to press their lips together in a chaste but lingering kiss. And then Daisuke had collapsed back onto the bed, his eyelids fluttering closed as sleep overtook him.

Satoshi watched him for a while, content with the sight but longing to rewind and start over. He should have done _something,_ dammit! But it was too late now.

He sat mulling over these thoughts and was stunned when a hand was flung out and grabbed hold of his wrist. Gently he tried to pull himself out of Daisuke's grip but the teen just pulled him closer in his sleep. Satoshi sighed. It couldn't hurt, could it?

He lay down next to Daisuke on the bed and pulled him into a tender embrace. Satoshi knew Daisuke probably hadn't meant to kiss him, doubted he was even aware of doing so. It was all because of the fever. He sighed again and buried his face in Daisuke's hair, still confused but determined not to dwell on it.

In his sleep, Daisuke smiled and cuddled closer into Satoshi's chest.


End file.
